Blossoms of Astraea Hill
by Hiddenkaos
Summary: Changes are never easy, but sometimes, just sometimes, those changes are the only way to open your eyes to doors you never knew existed. So it was as a new chapter begins on Astraea Hill.
1. Chapter 1

To keep these intro notes short, I'm just going to say this is something I decided to try a while back, but I just never got around to it. I guess I was just always afraid I wouldn't be able to do it justice. I do tend to write deeper stories than a lot of people, however this is something else entirely.

The timing for this story is set after the main Strawberry Panic story.(**Edit April 13th - When I say after SP main story, I mean after all of the events of SP, and I am basing my story of the events at the end of the Light Novel Series as it was the original, but if you've only seen the anime its close enough.)** It's set just before Junior High in the WS world. (Essentially everyone is around 15-17 or so)

Disclaimer: There are going to be Yuri Pairings in this story, if that's not your bag, just keep walking, it wont hurt my feelings any.

00000000

Blossoms of Astraea Hill

Chapter 1 – To Start Again

**I do not own (Hourou Musuko) Wandering Son or Strawberry Panic.**

000000000

Life's not always fair. Sometimes, however, it just waits for you make the first move. Sometimes, just sometimes, that bravery will be what unlocks your world to the wonders that you've always dreamed of. Understanding and acceptance are never the same. For Shuichi however, trying to understand exactly why her life had turned out the way it had was what had occupied her thoughts for so long that it slowly started burning its way into her soul.

One day however, all of that changed. Shuichi reached a tipping point in her young life. And as she teetered on that ledge of acceptance between what she was and what she was trying to be, the world seemed at once both empty and so full to bursting that she wanted to cry out from the sheer pain of it all.

For much of her life she had wanted to be a girl, but it wasn't until that summer day that she finally accepted the truth and with that acceptance came the understanding she had spent the last decade of her life searching for. She had always wanted to be a girl, but that was part of what had kept her from the truth. Its not that she wanted to be a girl, She _was_ a girl. The problem was that she was a girl with the anatomy of a boy attempting to live a life that was innately at odds with who she really was. It was the day she finally accepted this that the winds of her life began to change forever.

Of course, realizing the truth, and being able to actually do anything about it were two different matters entirely. For one thing, her family was already uncomfortable knowing that she regularly left the house dressed as a girl, if they knew she actually believed that she _was_ one, who knows how they would react. For another issue what of her friends? Yoshino would support her, she thought, but what of her other classmates? It was one thing to be OK with the idea of her dressing differently, and another entirely to support her with this.

Not knowing where to begin, and being terrified at the possible outcomes, but being completely unable to just let it all go away and try to keep pretending to be something she wasn't she sought out the one person she knew had both the experience and would be supportive enough to help.

11111111

The events of the last year had caused about as much chaos on Astraea Hill as she could ever remember in all the time she had been there. Chikaru reflected as she sat in her family's car on her way back to that place most dear to her. Hearts had been joined. Hearts had been broken.

The entire concept of the Etoile had been run through so much mud that their had been many, particularly among the staff and some of the more prominent parents of current students, who wondered if the competition placed dangerous and unsafe ideas in the minds of the girls paired together to run for it. They were supposed to be going here for an education and to become dignified young women, not foster immoral relationships.

The fact that not only had the last competition not only produced two separate and very obvious examples of this, but that one of those two had actually _eloped_ before it was over with, and the other had _won_ only served to further these claims. Indeed the only saving grace at all was that the couple that had been crowned were undeniably perfect for the role, in grace, beauty, and as it turned out, the actual capability to lead the schools in an official capacity.

Nonetheless, it had been decided, by those previously mentioned prominent parents and the threat of a substantial loss in funding for the school should they withdraw their children all at once, that the coming years Etoile Election was to be the last for Astraea Hill. Chikaru was saddened by this, as much for the fact that if her school failed this year, she would _never_ see a Lulim student as Etoile as it did for the passing of a very old tradition at Astraea.

Still, despite that, there was still plenty to look forward to, she was no longer a student at the school, she had graduated along with all but one of the seniors at the school the previous year. However, due to the nature of her previous position at St. Lulim as not just Student Council Representative but all but the mother of the whole school, she had been asked by the new student council Representatives, who thanks to Chikaru's own significant influence, and support, had won joint seats on the council.

Kizuna and Remon were totally ready for the responsibility; Chikaru herself had made sure of it. However, from the phone call she had received the week before, it was apparent both were still full of worry over it that she would have to settle it for them. Just this once she had decided. After all, she _wasn't _a student here any longer, so no matter how this went, it would be them who would have to take change soon enough. But she just couldn't resist one last chance to return to this special place of her memories.

11111

The walk over to Yuki-san's house was not a long one. To Shuichi however, even knowing that she was going to see the one person she knew absolutely wouldn't hate her, the butterflies in her stomach refused to go away. As she reached the door she hesitated. _What if she doesn't want to have to be reminded of the situations in her own past? What if I'm just going to be bothering her when I don't even know what to say?_

The decision of whether to not or just go home however, was taken from her as Shiina; Yuki's Boyfriend came up the, carrying a grocery bag, and saw her.

"Hey Shu-chan, how are you doing today, Yuki was wondering where you've been we haven't seen you in a whi-." While she wasn't really trying to, the look on Shuichi's face stopped Shiina midsentence. "What's happened?" His face went from relaxed to serious in a flash. "Did someone hurt you or make fun of you again?" He asked.

_What am I doing? If I'm going to doubt Yuki and Shiina I might as well just give up entirely._ With that not really being an option she opened her mouth to respond.

"No, Shiina-san, it.. It's nothing like that. I just really need to talk to Yuki-san right now." She tried to force a smile, but it was weak. Shiina eyed her thoughtfully, but then just shrugged and smiled.

"Well, I can't say as I know what's bothering you, but Yuki's been wanting to see you anyways so lets just ahead in." He pulled out his keys and opened the door. "Yuki, I'm back! And I brought a friend home with me!"

"What do you mean 'a friend'?" Yuki asked coming around from the kitchen, looking slightly menacing, she stopped and laughed. "Nitorin! It's been forever. Its pretty late in the day to be seeing you though…" Getting a better look at the obviously nervous Shuichi, she said, "What's wrong?" She asked, immediately noting something in the way Shu was acting. It took her a minute before it came to her why it felt so familiar. Her face softened. _Oh.. Well then_.

"Come on, the living room is better than the hall anyways. I'll get us some drinks and we can talk. Shi, if you don't mind..." She trailed off looking at her lover. Between her voice and the look, it didn't take him more than a second however.

"Yeah, some of the guys from work were saying I don't hang out enough anyways, I think I can find something to do after all." Matching his words, he set the groceries on the counter and set out.

At the same time, Yuki had settled a still incredibly nervous Shuichi on the couch and made them both some hot chocolate.

"Now, what's up dear?" Yuki began gently, she was pretty sure she knew _exactly_ where this was going, but rushing Shuichi would be both a terrible idea and just generally a cruel thing to do to an obviously struggling person.

Shuichi was thankful for the obvious support, not that it would make admitting out loud her own hearts long hidden desire any easier.

"Yuki-san.. I.." She paused.. _This is Yuki-san, she's not going to hate you, just go ahead and say it._ "I..I realized something today. I.." She stopped again. This was not going to be easy..

"Oh? And what would that be?" Yuki asked, trying to sound as supportive and non-threatening as possible. Shuichi swallowed hard and took a big sip of her drink. She summoned what little courage she felt like she had left.

"You know I've always said I wanted to be a girl?" Yuki nodded, "well… " She took a deep breath, " I was wrong, I didn't want to be one, I.. I am one.." She said finally, a weight lifting from her shoulders as she spoke it out loud. It had been one thing to say it to herself, it was quite another to say it to someone else, even if it was Yuki-san. She risked a glance at Yuki. She was smiling.

"Well now, isn't that something?" Yuki began," And how does that realization make you feel Shu?"

Shuichi just thought for a minute. When she finally spoke, Yuki was surprised to hear the energy she put into her words. "To be honest, A lot of things. It.. Its wonderful knowing how I really feel, but at the same time I.. I'm terrified. What am I going to do? How will my family treat me? They already thought it was weird I dressed like a girl, and now this? I.. I jus… I just don't know what to do Yuki-san.." She began to tear up. Yuki, seeing an all to familiar scene from her own past playing out before her once again, felt tears start to form in her own eyes. She took Shu in her arms.

"Shh.. It'll be all right. I can't say what will happen with your parents, I have never actually met them, but what I can say is no matter what happens, I promise you that me and Shiina will be here for you, that I promise." Shu seemed to ease a little at that. After a few more minutes she finally said, not really looking up at Yuki.

"Is it really possible? For me to be a girl?" She asked. Yuki thought for a minute."

"Shu, you are who you are, that's all you ever can be, and all you ever will be. No one, not even me, can change that. Only you know what lies in your heart. The road ahead of you will be difficult. I'm not going to lie, in time; it may cost you every part of the life you've come to know. " Shu looked terrified. "However Shu, My dear Shu, if you're willing to risk everything, in time you'll find your life will feel more full than it had before. Even in hardship and suffering, it's a lot easier to deal with them all when you're your true self. " _And it opens so many doors you never even thought possible before._

111111111

For some, the summer was a time to enjoy, to get away from school and enjoy time with friends and family. For Tamao on the other hand, summer was just another reminder of the pointlessness of everything. And it kept her in the constant presence of her own brooding thoughts.

She was easily the most recognizable and indeed admired girl left at Miator. As a result of this, when it came time to choose the Student Council for the next year, despite her own objections to the idea, she had become Miator's new Representative.

For her part, she'd rather have been left alone entirely. The previously year had been especially rough on her. While the talk of scandal and immortality surrounding the Etoile election had been the talk of not just Astraea Hill, but much of the surrounding city, for her it had been far more devastating.

The first real love of her life, Aoi Nagisa, had rejected her for the former Etoile Shizuma. The two had run off rather before the contest had even completed, leaving Tamao not just broken hearted, but all but alone, She hadn't been particularly close to anyone else but Nagisa.

Now she really just found it hard to care at all about the affairs of this school, where every hall was a reminder of loss and hurt. At first she had tried to remember the positive, to enjoy the memory of all the good times she and Nagisa had shared. This had worked for much of the remaining school year, and indeed helped lead her to be nominated, and win, the Council position quite handily. At the time, despite her own misgivings, it had seemed like a good idea for a distraction. All the control and responsibility of keeping a school as prestigious as Miator on track should have been perfect for keeping her mind of its darker corners.

Then the summer break had come and all but a mere handful of the students on Astraea Hill went home to be with family. Tamao really didn't have a family she cared to go home to, so she found herself alone with her thoughts and nothing to distract her.

Very quickly she had found herself brooding and her spirits darkening consistently. By the time students began to trickle back into the school as the beginning of the new school year approached, they found the person they had chosen as Miator's Representative had become a cold, quiet and totally unapproachable individual. Indeed in such stark contrast to the girl everyone had known just a few short weeks before that at first some thought Tamao had had a sister who started that year.

The New Year for her was just another series of days, life had such little purpose and meaning that it was an effort to even get up in the morning.

1111

"Absolutely NOT. There is no way I would even consider this, you are a boy and my son and that's the end of this conversation." Her father said, not yelling or angrily, but severely and with a look that brooked no rebuttal. Shuichi was sitting at her family's dining room table with her parents and her sister, Maho. This conversation had honestly not gone as bad as she had expected, even with her father's absolute denial of what was in front of him.

She had decided that this had to be her next step. It had been a week since her talk with Yuki-san. P, she felt a lot better, as she had really begun to think about it, she realized that there was no way she could continue living as she had before. It was one thing to do it not really understanding, but to try while knowing.. She wasn't sure she could handle it.

So here she was, taking the only step she had available to her, telling her parents the truth about everything. It wasn't exactly going well..

"Shuichi, I know you've had a hard time at school, and I get that you've dressed like a girl a lot over the last few years, but honey this is totally different, you can't expect your father and I to just act like its not a big deal. This can ruin your life." Her mother was the far more caring of the two. Not, she admitted, that her father didn't care because he did, but he just didn't know how to deal with what he was hearing. Her mother's feelings were often an open book on the other hand.

"I know that mom.. I.. I've known THAT for a very long time… but its not something I can just ignore, before it was an interest, even a desire, but now.. Now it's just me. If you had been born like this.. Could _you_ have just hidden it away?" Her mother look looked at her differently for a minute but before she could speak.

"It doesn't matter you aren't going to be waltzing around my house dressing like a girl, you'll disgrace the entire family." Her father started again.

"Now see here," his mother started, but his father waved her to silence.

"She won't," he said, his wording stopping everyone's protests immediately, "Shu.. What I said holds for me, you are my son, and I love you." He looked at Shu with an expression Shu had never seen before on him "I.. I will try to come to terms with this change in my own way. However, right now it is true that we can't allow you to stay here."

Once again waving his wife to be quiet he continued, " She can't dear, you know that. Shu its not a matter of us caring about you, we both do dearly, but Japan right now is a dangerous place for people in your.. Unique situation. I want what's best for you, and staying here is not that. Everyone within miles of here, and everyone at school will know who you are, all of them will know, or at least think they know, what's going on with you. Its entirely possible with the way the climate is in this city, you could get mugged or stabbed on the street." His wife looked horrified, "Its true dear, you've seen the news lately." Shu's mother sighed and looked at her sadly, but said nothing.

"No, you cannot stay, but I will not just abandon my child either. I have a few connections left within the city, they should be able to bypass some of the laws and get your gender and named changed in the registry for me." He stopped looking at Shu thoughtfully, "I have an old friend who runs a school on the other side of the country should be willing to take you in. She's not the nicest lady, but if I talk to her she should understand. Its not ideal, I'd rather be able to keep you closer in case you needed help, but truthfully it may be best to give you this chance to start over."

Everyone in the room was at a loss for words, Shu's father had never been the most understanding of men, particularly with Shu, but something about the way Shu had described her situation, seemed to at least let him relent on some things, even if his plan was a bit extreme.

"I do not like the idea of shipping Shu off to some remote part of the country in shame! Its no better than saying we hate him." His mother was starting to cry.

"Dear, the school I'm talking about is neither some backwoods nothing school nor a disciplinary school, its one of the finest private schools in Japan, run by a group of caring but ornery nuns actually." He paused, "It's also an all-girls school."

"It's a WHAT?" Shu's sister had been silent until now, mostly just issuing looks of disgust as often as she could, but at that she had to interrupt, " _HE_ gets to go to a fancy all girl's school while I am stuck in a shitty public school here? That's not even remotely fair!"

"Watch your mouth young lady, and this is different and you know it."

"You're rewarding Shu for being a pervert is what it is, AND you're going to expose a school full of girls to him? Are you kidding me?" His sister was getting worked up fast, but suddenly.

SLAP

Shu's mother slapped her across the face hard enough to make everyone in the room jump,

"Maho, go to you're room, this conversation no longer involves you."

"But,-"

"NOW, or you can kiss all of your after school activities goodbye for the next month." Maho all but ran out the door then.

"I'm sorry Shu, your sister just needs time to get over this is all. We all do really." Her mother gave her a slight smile. "You know, I don't suppose this really should be that surprising actually. It's not like you ever acted like any of the other boys anyways." She was starting to tear up again however, " I will miss you though.. Your father may be right, but I don't have to like it.."

"Ok, I'm going to make some calls, hopefully we can get this sorted out before school starts next month, that will help avoid drawing any attention." With that the hardest conversation of Shuichi's life had come to a close. Her mother went back to making dinner, occasionally giving her looks over the counter, kind ones, but concerned.

Inside Shu was elated, terrified and saddened. She had always known this was a possibility. Now that it was actually happening though, and with her father's blessing, of sorts, she was truly happy.

111111111111111

It was two weeks before the start of the new term when Tamao and the other Council heads met to discuss the incoming arrivals, as well as make the first initial plans for the years up coming Etoile Competition. If she could have at all avoided it, Tamao would have skipped it entirely, but no one else was available, and even if they were, this was the very first meeting of the year, she couldn't find an excuse to miss it.

"So, still feeling broody I see?" Yaya Nanto had been elected as the Head Spica Representative mostly due to the fact the only other two viable candidates were the current Etoiles and were suppose to represent the entire school, as such she had been nominated, and due to situations similar to Tamao's own, chosen to accept the honors.

"And I hear you're just as flirty with the new arrivals as ever Yaya." Tamao shot back. She liked Yaya; they had been allies in love for a time the previous year. Though in the end, neither had gotten their wish.

"So where are the two Lulim girls who are suppose to be joining us for this occasion?" Yaya asked as she took her seat.

"They should be here by now actually-"

"Yeah, I understand mother, yes I will make sure to handle it carefully." To both Yaya and Tamao's surprise, the two Lulim representatives were led into the room by the previous years legendary Rep Chikaru Minamoto.

"Chikaru-san!" both said standing up, Tamao continued, "Why are you here?"

"Well dear, these two asked for my help, and its just as well, seeing as how it has come to my attention that not only will this be the last year for the Etoile, but also Lulim's last chance to win it!"

"That as may, only council members are allowed in here during a meeting,"

"Oh dear, well I guess it's a good thing I head the headwomen's permission to help these two for the first couple of weeks of school then." Chikaru smiled happily, though everyone in the room knew just how powerful her presence was, for all of its innocent appearance. "OH! We brought the list of the last minute admissions to the school this year."

Tamao winced slightly, the previous year had had only one late admission, and that one had nearly destroyed Tamao from the inside. _Still, what were the odds of that ever happening again? _

"It seems we have 3, so we can split them between the schools without fuss to be fair. Lets see: We have Saori Chiba, Yoshino Takasuki, and Seiko Nitori. All are 6th grade and all are.. Well that's curious," She looked thoughtful.

"What is it?" Yaya asked.

"All three of these girls are from the same school. It seems that one of them had to relocate here due to family troubles and the other two chose to come with her. Well, it will be nice to have girls form different schools interacting more on Astraea anyways."

In short order it had been decided, rather arbitrarily since Yaya just grabbed a file at random and Chikaru and Tamao just took the other two. Saori would be in Lulim; Yoshino in Spica and Seiko would be in Miator. Tamao decided to take a closer look at the new student, as much out of boredom as of anything else.

_Seiko Nitori, age 15. Brown hair, 5'4". Measurements. Those seem way off. Well let's just see how she looks. _She turned the page, but where the image was suppose to be there was a note, "Photo not available for record, and needs to be taken upon students arrival." _Well, that's unfortunate. Well, lets see where she'll be staying. _

Tamao opened the housing guide for the Miator section of the on campus dorms. Scrolling through the rooms she was shocked to find only one was open at all. _There has to be another room. _She thought, desperately hoping to have missed one. Alas, it seemed her days of being alone were at an end. The bed vacated by Nagisa was the only one they had left, indeed it seemed the previous year had attracted quite a few new students over the break, so many that nearly everyone in _all_ of the sections of the dorms were near to capacity. _Well, I guess its not all bad. _ She smiled, rare for her; _At least I'll have someone to talk to at night._ Her introspective look was lost on the others, Chikaru discussing and explaining the books to her two replacements, and Yaya all but drooling over the new arrival to Spica. Tamao shook herself back to the moment however.

"So now that is settled we should really discuss the plans for the Etoile." Everyone stopped to look at her, "It is our last, and so it should fittingly be as incredible and splendid as we can possibly make it." _And since last year's event was so enormous and significant, that's a tall order to beat. "_So, does anyone have any ideas?"

1111111111111111111111111111

The last month of her life had been a dream. But Shuichi, or rather Seiko, had discovered so much about what she had been missing in her life. Her father had indeed managed to bypass much of what was usually necessary to accomplish what they had in such a short time.

By all records, she had always been a girl and by all effort of her friends and family, she had a wardrobe and appearance to match. Not that the latter was hard, seeing as how she already looked much more feminine than most.

Far more surprising to her however, was how her two closest friends had reacted when she had explained to them what was happening and what she was going to be doing. She had been unsure of their support, but as it turned out, both did farm ore than she had ever expected.

\- Two weeks Prior-

"What do you mean your leaving?" Saori said, " You can't leave us, not over something like this, neither of us care, and if anyone else does, we'll they'll have to deal with us too."

"Saori is right Shu," Yoshino said, not quite as confident as Saori, but still determined, "You don't have to leave, the two of us aren't exactly strangers to being ridiculed, and we have Yuki-san if we really need her."

"Yoshino-san, Saori-chan, I.. I can't. I can't risk you two getting hurt for me. Where I'm going I'll be fine." _I think._

"Shu, you're not even ok alone HERE, let alone miles away without any help at all." Saori responded. She Hesitated. "If you're so dead set on this, I'm going with you!"

"WHAT," both Shu and Yoshino said at the same time, "Saori-chan, you CAN'T come with me, your parent's wont just let you up and move across the country for no reason, and its not like you can tell them why, or they CERTIANLY won't let you."

"My parents barely know where I am most of the time anyways," She replied, "Besides, We have the money, all I have to do is say I want to get a better education away from boys and they'll jump at the offer." She Smiled, "I m NOT letting someone like you face this on your own."

Yoshino looked troubled. "I.. I'll go too." They both stared at him.

"Yoshino-san, you don't have to force yourself to do something like this for me, we both know you're not that different from me, and this is an all girls school, there wouldn't be any boys clothes to wear, even if you really wanted to." Shu didn't want to leave Yoshino, the two of them were so very close, but at the same time she knew Yoshino's heart, and how he felt, asking him to do this would be beyond cruel.

"You.. Your right.. Its not something I would ever _want_ to do.. But …but.." He began to tear up, "With you and Saori both leaving, I wont have anyone left.. Everyone else at school looks at me differently. None of them want to know me, just the image I give off." He sighed. "I am going, I.. I'll find a way to be myself even there. Besides, Saori's right, we can't just let you run off on your own Shu.

"You guys…"

-End Flashback-

So it was the three of them found themselves at the gates of Astraea Hill, the three school in one all-girls school. _I can't believe this is really happening._ Seiko thought to herself, _Its real.. this really is.. I'm finally going to be free to be who I've always dreamed of._

Her two friends in tow, Seiko Nitori began the slow climb up the hill towards her future. Towards hardship and love, pain and indescribable happiness. So Seiko began her climb up Astrea Hill.

**0000000000000**

I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter/story. I plan to continue it, but whether or not I do really depends a lot on how it's received. I always enjoy feedback, good or bad, and I do try to actually respond to reviews when they aren't just a single sentence or word.

Beyond that, I enjoyed writing this story. It's not an easy topic to write about for anyone really, but I feel like I did a good job of it.


	2. Chapter 2

When I first started writing this particular story, I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it, or if I was even going to do more than a simple one shot, After thinking about it for what ended up being almost a year, I decided that it was time, and that I was ready to try a story like this one.

The first chapter was not an easy thing to write. The story of a transwoman coming out to her friends and family is hard enough, but to do so in a way that both conveys the emotions that go with it AND still make for a story were challenging, more so than I expected to be honest. Deciding to have a transwoman have to face questions about her sexuality in a Yuri story on top of dealing with transition itself is an interesting tactic and one not everyone would be willing to try, but I'm not everyone so yeah…

I think honestly the biggest difference for me in this story as opposed to the others, it's the first with no fantastical elements, like magic, in it.

0000000000000

Blossoms of Astraea Hill Chapter 2 – Beginnings.

**I DO NOT OWN THESE SERIES**, I'm just borrowing them for a time.

0000000000000

"It's this way!" Seiko said, running ahead of her friends.

It was the weirdest feeling, for so long she had been reserved and quiet, trying to avoid notice as best she could. Now though… Now she felt free, free to be anything she wanted, free to live and enjoy life. With that freedom had come energy and excitement. She felt alive, truly and completely. Her friends on the other hand…

"Calm down Seiko, you had us up so late last night talking about coming here we couldn't get enough sleep." Saori responded to her friend, who wasn't really listening anyways.

"I don't think there is much point trying to reason with her Saori, she was up at 4 this morning all but bouncing around the hotel room in excitement." Yoshino said, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

Each of the three had experienced different challenges getting here. Yoshino's mother had been adamantly opposed to her child being alone across the country. That was before being reminded that he wouldn't really be alone at all and, in fact, that was why he was going in the first place. After an emotional talk that had lasted hours, she eventually relented, albeit reluctantly.

Saori's issue had been a much stranger one. She had been right when she had said her parents wouldn't mind her going to a private school across country, what she hadn't expected was how much they expressed their interest in a number of other private academies and institutions, including several foreign ones, almost as if they had been hoping she'd take an interest in her education and now that she had, they would press her as hard as they could to the ones they had wanted her to attend all this time.

When she had finally convinced them both of Astraea's value as a school, it didn't hurt that it really _was_ a very reputable school, and of her insistence at it being there that she wanted to attend, they had relented. It had also been them that had rented a hotel room for the three of them for the week leading up to their first day. They felt getting the girls used to the area would help them be more at ease when school started, as well as they wouldn't have to wake up and then take the train across the country on their very first day.

"I know that, but seriously where is she even storing all of that energy?"

"I have no idea." Yoshino laughed.

The girl in question had wandered far enough ahead that she was out of ear shot anyways, so Saori decided it was as good a time as any to broach another topic.

"Say Takatsuki-kun… Are you sure you're going to be ok with all of this?" She asked quietly, keeping watch ahead for Seiko, "I know you didn't want us to leave you, but if you're dealing with half of what she's described to me, and I'm pretty sure you are at this point, can you really survive a place like this?" Yoshino paused before answering, his face troubled, but responded with confidence.

"I will… I will be all right Saori-chan. I may not like the exact situation I'm in, in fact I hate it deeply." He paused, sighing heavily, "but I have my best friends with me, and even if I was back at home, more or less free to dress how I want, I wouldn't have you two, and that's more important than anything else right now." He still looked deeply troubled by it, but Saori decided to leave it there, and just as well as Seiko came rushing back around the corner.

"Her you two are so slow, they have a welcoming committee ahead, and they were waiting just for us!"

"We're coming Seiko-chan, calm down, its not like they're going to be upset if it takes us another minute to get there." Saori said. _Really she's changed so much from the quiet boy I knew its kind of scary. Someone like this was inside all along?_ She had known Seiko was different than all the other guys. She had known almost since they first met, but she had never really understood her friend at all. Now that Seiko was here and the Shuichi she had known for so long was gone, a part of her felt even more distant than ever before.

Still it was obvious to her that Seiko still valued their friendship deeply and, despite that odd distance, in so many other ways they were closer than they ever had been. _She actually talks to me about her problems and thoughts now…_

Because of that newfound closeness and a now more complicated than ever feeling of Love she felt for Seiko, which hadn't really faded at all in discovering her true self, Saori had no intention of just letting the girl out of her sight anymore than she had too. _Not that it's easy to keep track of her, the way she runs around all the time._ She smiled, a sweat drop appearing on her head.

As they approached the welcoming committee, which it turned out consisted of just a few girls, two of which stood ahead of the rest, they were all three surprised by how formal it all felt. The girls in front looked almost regal, and they wore matching necklaces. The five lined up behind scarcely less so, each giving off the air of importance, grace and refinement.

Of the girls in front one was blonde, and aside from her height was anything but average. She was almost radiant to them, and her smile seemed to be for all of them at once and yet special for each of them.

The other was near a polar opposite, and yet every bit as regal. She was taller than even Yoshino, who was one of the tallest people their age that they knew. With her dark hair cut short she gave off an almost masculine appearance. Indeed she greatly resembled the way Yoshino portrayed himself in public, except for the confidence she exuded. She had a smile that, while rich and beautiful, only seemed to really shine brightest when she looked at the girl next to her.

"Good Morning and Welcome," the shorter girl began, her soft voice matching her beauty, "My name is Hikari Konohana and this is Amane Ohtori. I have to assume you three are the new arrivals this year?"

They nodded all nodded, but Seiko spoke up as well.

"Yes, but we weren't expecting such a great welcome, I mean were not exactly special guests or anything."

"Oh on the contrary, all students here at Astraea Hill are special to us. Particularly this year." Amane replied.

"What's so special about this year?" Saori asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"You'll learn more in due time I'm sure, but here at Astraea, we have a competition every year, and have for decades, this year is to be the last, and it is our hope to make it as grand as imaginable." Was Hikari's reply.

"There will be time to go into all of that later I'm sure," Tamao said, stepping forward. "For now however, I believe we need to get the tour started, if indeed you intend to waste time showing them around the campus instead of getting them settled and ready for school." The way she spoke felt cold to Seiko and the others, almost as if the air itself were freezing over.

"Now now, there is no reason to be so icy over it," Yaya responded, "Wouldn't want them thinking your some heartless monster or anything Tamao." She winced slightly at Tamao's cold smile, but stopped her teasing anyways.

"It's a waste of time, there is nothing icy about it at all Yaya." Tamao replied, forcing a smile that was both unconvincing and slightly scary.

"Anyhow, lets start the tour shall we?" Chikaru said happily, diverting the attention back to the Etoiles and the task at hand.

"Yes!" Hikari said smiling eagerly, "If you'll follow us, we'll give you a quick tour of the three schools and the facilities."

1111111111111111

What followed, broken only by the occasional question or comment, was mostly lost to Seiko, who found herself more focused inwardly than really paying much attention to her surroundings at all.

_This place is so amazing, but can I fit in here? I know who I am, but I don't know the first thing about ACTING like a girl. What if I screw up, or someone finds out and I get kicked out of school? What if I get bullied or..._ She shook her head violently for a second. Using every bit of mental will she had, she remembered Yuki-san's advice and stepped on her fears as hard as she could, drowning them out and focusing on her surroundings. _It really is beautiful here, and everyone seems so nice.. well… Except for that one…_

She looked at Tamao and couldn't help but wonder why she was so cold. _I wonder what happened to her that caused her to grow so unfeeling. _Her eyesmet Tamao's and for a second she thought Tamao smiled at her, but then it was gone and all that was left was a questioning look. She looked away blushing and spent the next half hour musing over that wisp of a smile and generally just enjoying the tour and the beautiful scenery. Her thoughts were broken up, however, as they reached the end of the tour and they got their first shock of the day.

"What do you mean we'll be in different schools?" Saori asked. Yoshino looked just a little pale, but he said nothing. Seiko on the other hand…

"Why do we have to be separated? I want to be with my friends." Seiko said, not at all happy at the thought of being alone now that her friends were with her.

"The simple answer is because you have to be, because we say you have to be," Tamao started harshly, but paused for a second. "The honest reason is because there is just not enough room, either in the dorm area's or in the classrooms of each school to accommodate all of you, or even just two of you. There was scarcely enough space between all three schools as a matter of fact, so we made the decision as much out of requirement as any perceived notion of trying to cause problems."

"If it's any consolation, the way the dorms are designed, you will never really be too far apart anyway, we don't separate them that much, while your classes might not be the same, there is nothing stopping you from spending time together outside of class." Hikari added, noticing how dejected the three girls looked.

_They would have had it much worse under some of the previous council's who always pitted the schools against each other. _ Chikaru thought to herself. _Well that's not an issue with this one, we may still have the competition, but these girls are all at least nice to one another, even Tamao-chan._

"So with that out of the way, Nitori-san, you are to join Miator, if you will follow me, I will show you where your classes will be and then we can get you settled in your room and get your uniforms and books." Tamao said, her voice was at once cold and warm, and it felt strange to Seiko.

"Alright..." She said, and stepped over to where Tamao was. She was frantically trying to stay calm in the face of being apart from the only thing familiar she knew here.

"Takasuki-san, you're going to be in Lulim, so hopefully we can _get along_ nicely." Yaya said, and the way she emphasized the last part scared Yoshino more than a little.

"Chiba-san, I suppose by process of elimination you realize you will be in Lulim, lets have a great year!" Remon, one of Lulim's two actual representatives chimed in happily. Of the three, Saori seemed to have lucked out the most in getting the school least likely to scar its new student.

The three friends shared a look, of both encouragement and support, before being lead away by their respective council heads.

1111111111

For her part Tamao found the girl Seiko to be strangely intriguing. In many ways, to many ways, she reminded Tamao of Nagisa, her former roommate and object of her love, but in many others, she was wholly different. In some ways she was so different that Tamao just didn't know what to make of her. There were little oddities and quirks that just felt a little… off.

Nonetheless, if there were to be roommates, she would have to put aside her own problems and past issues and try to give Seiko a chance.

"So Seiko-chan, what brings you to Astraea? It's unusual to have people transfer so close to the new school year, and for three of you all at once it was really unique. You three are almost all everyone is talking about right now."

Seiko winced, but thought for a second. She wasn't exactly sure how to respond without saying to much so all she said was,

"I was having some family troubles and my father decided that they would send me here until things settled down some at home."

"Oh that sounds juicy," Tamao said, breaking Seiko's image of her just a little, "You'll have to tell me more sometime. Of course we'll have plenty of time for that, we are going to be roommates after all."

Seiko had stopped at hearing roommates. It wasn't entirely the thought of sharing a room with Tamao that bothered her as much as it was the thought of having to share a room with _anyone_ that didn't already know about her.

"What?" Tamao noticed the look on Seiko's face but completely misinterpreted it, and sighed "Look, I'm not… I'm not really a bad person, or a scary one for that matter… I can actually be fun to be around sometimes, I just… Look never mind. Lets just get going." She turned away and started up towards the Miator main building.

After being shown where each of her classes and a few other important rooms were, along with being introduced to the Miator teachers, Seiko was lead to the dorms and to what was to be her new home for the next few years. On the way in, they stopped by the uniform office and picked up her new uniforms.

"So this is it, its not very fancy, but its home." Tamao said as she opened the door to their room, "One thing to remember that is very important is that we have a curfew here, so if you're late back to the dorms, you'll get locked out and yelled at by the Head Dorm Mistress."

"That is good to know." Seiko responded. She was looking at the room and the sheer lack of even a remote sense of privacy." _Well at least there is a private bathroom in here.._ even as she though that however, her thought of privacy was interrupted as she realized what Tamao had just asked.

"What? No! I can change myself I think," She said as she scrambled to find a more appropriate response.

"I'm sure you probably could, but there is a certain way to wear the uniform here and you could get in trouble for a dozen small things and that wouldn't do for me either since I'm your roommate _and_ the student council member it would reflect badly. Besides, "She smiled warmly for once, a look that felt odd to Seiko for some reason, "If you're worried about modesty, you don't have to be, we're all girls here, so its not that unusual."

"I.. I.. ah!" Seiko was beginning to panic, Tamao wasn't being forceful or anything, but nothing she had said was at all crazy or unreasonable. Luckily, she was saved by a knock at the door. Tamao's expression changed from a caring smile to dark and moody in almost an instant, all traces of the lighter caring side gone as if they had never been there.

When she answered the door, she was all cool business and sincerity. It was a younger student who was there to tell Tamao that she was needed elsewhere.

"Alright, go ahead and tell them I'll be right there." Turning back to Seiko she said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go, there has been an slight… incident involving a couple of people who should know better." At Seiko's worried look she added, "I'm sure everyone is ok, they just always feel like they have to inform me whenever anything happens, I'll be back in a few minutes and I can show you the baths before dinner."

Seiko was left in the room alone, staring at the door._ What am I going to do? She's going to find out… Maybe I should just tell her… But how will she react? She'll probably freak out… I wouldn't blame her…_

Seiko knew the Headmistress of Astraea knew about her situation, but it was obvious that that knowledge hadn't been dispersed to the students. She put the uniform on the bed and sat down in the chair at her desk and tried to think of some way to bring this topic up to someone she had just met. She spent nearly thirty minutes thinking and eventually had to stop. She decided to go ahead and take Tamao's absence to change and at least try to get the uniform right.

111111111

As she left the room, Tamao's mind was racing. A part of her felt different than it had in recent months. If she hadn't known better she'd say she was attracted to the new girl, but that was just foolishness. _Remember what happened the last time you let your heart act first you silly girl. _She would never forget that, the mark Aoi Nagisa had left inside her, and through no real fault of Nagisa's, was etched into her heart.

Still it was pointless to deny she was attracted to this girl Seiko, even if she wouldn't let it go as deep this time. _No point getting my hopes up for something that won't happen._ She sighed as she reached the library, where a Miator senior had been caught making out with a younger student by one of the nuns.

In recent years, while never approved of, this sort of action had been largely ignored or met with a slap on the wrist at most by the schools staff. However, due to the events of the last year, and the awareness if had created in the minds of the staff, getting caught in the act of what was "officially" described as an immoral act, which the staff were lenient enough to describe as anything more than kissing, was punishable by manual labor in the form of cleaning the halls and empty classrooms for a week. Tamao had always thought someone would have to be incredibly undignified to go that far in public anyways, but nonetheless she had sympathy for the girls most of the time. _Its not like you hadn't fantasized about taking Nagisa and…_ Stomping down on her thoughts she addressed the issue at hand. She wanted to be gentle to the girls, it wasn't even technically the first day of classes yet and here they were already in love, but at the same time an irrational part of her brain was incredibly jealous of them.

11111111

Sometime later, as she was walking back to the room Tamao began thinking about her new roommate and the simple fact that, for a time at least, she would have someone to talk to again. _Even if she's not like me, it doesn't matter, she's still going to be there, and that's nice. _More so since she had been informed that Seiko was much like her in that she wouldn't be leaving during the holidays or breaks.

As she walked back into the room she stopped at the sight of what she could only call adorable. At the back of the room, Seiko had put on her uniform and was looking at herself in the mirror. That was normal enough, but she was also twirling around and humming to herself, as if immensely satisfied with how she looked. To be fair she did look good to Tamao as well, and had in fact do a great job of putting her uniform on as it was supposed to be, though she had made a couple small mistakes.

Tamao just watched her for a minute, she was obviously in her own little world and Tamao felt something inside herself thaw just a little form watching it. During one of Seiko's spinning motions however, her skirt flipped up and Tamao caught sight of something that completely changed everything.

_Ok, I have to be going insane… _She knew what she had seen however and her mind was racing. _There is no way a boy could sneak into an all girl's school… the Headmistress would know instantly, besides she doesn't ACT like a boy at all._ Though Tamao had to admit she had been exceptionally shy about getting Tamao's help with changing, and about sharing a room, and had even gone a little white when Tamao had mentioned the baths earlier. _There has to be more to this I just don't understand. That's all. _Then Seiko turned around and went scarlet.

"Tamao-san! I… I… How long have you been-? You didn't see anything.?" She stammered and stopped short, her head going down.

Tamao searched for the right answer but could only stare for a minute.

"What… What is going on? Who are you really? Why are you here?"

She took a deep breath, fought back tears and tried to form a reply. "I am exactly who I said I was…" She began, "My name is Seiko Nitori. I…" She paused, unsure how to go on, but if Tamao was acting this way, she had to know, and she hadn't run off screaming yet so there was no going back, "I am.. I am here because my family knows the headmistress and thought it would be safer for me here than at home. Please, please don't tell anyone."

She was crying now, and whatever initial worries Tamao had had about the situation were evaporating. _Whatever situation Seiko-chan is in, as far as I'm concerned, she's a girl and she needs help. Besides, none of those scumbag guys I've met could be this honest or emotional...Who cares what she's got down there.._

She walked up to Seiko and pulled her close, at which point Seiko stopped crying out of pure shock.

"Seiko-chan… I… I don't know what's going on, I honestly don't, I've heard of… Heard of people like you before, but I never expected one to be here." She paused for a second, "You have my word Seiko-chan, I wont tell anyone about you. I have secrets of my own too, ones I wouldn't want everyone knowing, so I kind of understand… Kind of anyways."

"Thank you.. Thank you Tamao-chan" Seiko said, crying again. Tamao was left trying to find words to get her to stop crying or pretty soon she wouldn't be able to hold back either.

"You… you did a great job with the uniform too, though there are a couple of things that are out of place." She walked across the room and shifted the tie and pulled the hem of the uniform down a little, letting it rest better on Seiko's shoulders as well as bringing the bottom of it down to her knees. "There, that's perfect. You really did an amazing job though."

"Thanks.. I tried really hard to make sure everything was perfect." Seiko blushed again and wiped away tears.

"You did great, now come on, its been a long day, and if we use the baths before dinner there wont be many people there, and there will still be plenty of hot water left."

"I.. I can't go to the baths.." Seiko began, but Tamao stopped her.

"I understand privacy is going to be a big issue for you. We have smaller baths with lockable doors; they even have their own small changing areas. Not many girls use them due to being shy, but occasionally people want time alone or just need special places. We could just use one of those I really don't mind. They don't keep them as clean as the main one to be fair, but they're not too bad."

"That would be wonderful." Seiko said, nervous but smiling gratefully. Tamao's mind was still racing, but more now she was just curious and confused. She'd have to do some research later and see what she could learn about all of this. For now however, she had a scared girl to deal with.

For some reason, a reason she didn't understand at all, she felt immensely protective of Seiko at that very moment. What that feeling would blossom into however, neither had even the slightest mist of an idea.

111111111

000000000000000

So there are A LOT of complicated things going on in this story, not least of which is doing a story about a Transwoman in an all girl's school without it becoming a parody, which I do NOT want to do. The real issue is there is no possible way that the two of them could be roommates and have this fact hidden. Tamao would have to be absolutely blind. Like not even figuratively speaking. I just felt like it would have to be dealt with sooner rather than later and there is no real delicate way to deal with it. I actually have like 8 ways that I tried to do this, and this one ended up being the one that won out.

Any and all feedback is of course welcome; I always like to hear from my readers about how _they_ react when reading what I write. I write what I feel best fits what I'm trying to say, but what actually comes across can be all over sometimes.


End file.
